


Accidentally Naked

by kaige68



Category: Avengers
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't like all of the looks he gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> Reward fic written for [](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/)**lasairfhiona**. The prompt was _Sex_. This is where my brain went. Enjoy

Clint shrugged; it was no big deal in his mind. _So what, right?_ “It makes me horny.”

Bruce just blinked. Like he thought he shouldn’t be shocked, but couldn’t manage not to be. “It’s just… “ He started but dropped off and shook his head.

Hawkeye tossed a pair of sweatpants at Bruce. Most of the SHIELD vehicles had started carrying around clothes when the Avengers were around. Clint did his best to be the one that found his naked teammate post-Hulk. “It’s just what?” His tone was a little exasperated but unapologetic.

Catching the pants, Bruce began dressing. “It’s off-putting, okay?”

“Off-putting? How is it-“

“It’s creepy, Clint. Standing there handing me clothes, with that look in your eyes.” Bruce snatched the T-shirt away as well.

“ _That look?_ ”

“That _you’d jump me if I’d let you_ look.”

“Well, yeah, that’s an accurate description.” Clint nodded; he definitely had to give him that. “But it didn’t creep you out last night. Last night you seemed … appreciative.”

“Last night I wasn’t accidentally naked because I’d been taken over by _The other guy_! Last night I hadn’t just woken up in my birthday suit in a pile of rubble!” Bruce sighed and deflated a bit, he started walking toward his teammate slash lover over the bricks and stone until Clint grabbed his hand. “Last night, I was undressed on purpose.”

“What can I say? With you, naked is all it takes.” Hawkeye grinned and slapped the ass he loved so well.


End file.
